My Love
by Jade Bloom
Summary: With her by his side, he was the happiest. [Ignis x Reader/OC]


**A/N** : Based on the " _Ignis Fluff Week Prompts_ " by IgnisFluff from tumblr except rather than writing one story per day, I wrote a "memory" for each prompt. I know she said fluff but...I couldn't help myself on one of the drabbles EL OH EL

Anyway, this may seem rushed because it is. I wrote this all at work by hand because I still don't have e-mail access (it's been more than a month! My god!).

P.S. I couldn't come up with flower puns for that one part so credits go to punpedia.

P.P.S. This is the order of this story based on timeline: i, ii, iii, vi, v, vii, iv.

* * *

 **My Love**

* * *

i. Childhood

The first time they met, he found her on the ground by the palace garden, tending to a scrapped knee. He had been running an errand for his uncle when he happened upon her. Not one to ignore someone in need, he came over to see if he could offer some help. As he got closer, he could see her biting her lower lip, eyes glistening with suppressed tears while sniffing mutely. She looked up upon his approach and he could see her body going still in alarm. Her very demeanour now was of caution but filled with slight curiosity.

He crouched down in front of her, mindful to keep some distance.

It was a shallow cut, he noted, not one of immediate attention. However, it was best that it be bandaged to prevent any potential infection.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her wound.

For a few seconds, she merely stared at him, saying nothing. She was trying to scrutinize him, attempting to discern if he was trustworthy or not.

He noticed this, pulling out a bandage he kept inside his pocket for emergencies such as this (after all, the young prince and his royal shield were prone to wounding themselves) and showed it to her. It was an attempt to prove to her that he meant her no harm.

"It's best that it's tended to," he told her.

Perhaps finally coming to an understanding that he meant her no harm, she nodded her permission and showed him her scrapped knee.

He carefully placed the bandage over the wound. She winced upon contact but made no further indication that she was in pain. Once done, he got up on his feet and offered her a hand. She took it wordlessly and he eased her up, mindful of her wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." She glanced at her bandage then back at him. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him, no longer cautious.

"What's your name?"

"Ignis" he said with a smile. "And yours?"

She gave him her name and he repeated it, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Ignis," she said with a beaming smile.

The sight made his heart skip a beat but he was too young to understand behind such thing.

"You're welcome."

• • •

ii. Teenage Rebellion

"And where do you think you're going?"

She stopped on her tracks, one leg already on the other side of the window in an attempt to climb down. Her expression was that of fear and panic but when she realized that it was only he, she breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Holy _Ifrit_! It's just you, Ignis!"

"Are you trying to skip your combat training again?" He tutted.

"Maybe?" She tilted her head to the side, feigning innocence.

He frowned at that, crossing his arms. It would seem the disapproval was clear on his face for she squirmed in her spot, looking anywhere but at him. When she could no longer stand his heavy stare, she groaned while flopping on the side of the open window.

"Ugh! Fine, I was. But I need a break! My body is still sore from yesterday's training and my brain is overloaded with too much information about history and math. Surely a day of skipping wouldn't be of any harm?"

"Then it is only appropriate that you request for a day off rather than skipping, yes?"

She scoffed at that, pouting.

"The day Cor gives me a day off is the day hell freezes over." She deliberately ignored the warning stare he sent her. But then, as if coming up with a devious idea, her lips curled into a wide grin. She got up from her seated position from the windowsill and approached him.

"Ignis?" She called with a suspiciously sweet tone.

"No," was his immediate answer. She groaned at that, head leaning against his shoulder and began rubbing her head insistently against it.

"Won't you at least just listen to my request?"

"And what difference would telling me do? My answer will remain as a no," he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I just wanted to try that new bakery that opened downtown...why are you so stingy?"

He sighed as she began wailing, no doubt as part of her theatrics. For a while, they stood there – with her whining and wailing like a child while him simply waiting for her to finally give up. However, he soon found out that she was more stubborn than he was for not long after, he found himself relenting with a defeated sigh.

"We'll only be gone for an hour," he told her firmly as they got on the car with him steering the wheel while she beside him, bouncing on her seat like a child.

"That's way more than enough for me! You're the best, Ignis!" She leaned on his side and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The very act made him blush but she took no notice as she already started going through the stereo.

He could practically Gladiolus barking out a laughter if he were to see him at this state, telling him he had it bad.

 _"A man is weak against the woman he loves."_ He remembered his friend telling him.

He frowned at the thought.

Ridiculous.

• • •

iii. Homemade Cooking

The palace chef had spared him a workspace for him to bake, somewhere in the corner of the palace kitchen. It was a spot where he would be undisturbed and away from the rest of the kitchen staff. He had been there almost all day now, trying to recreate the dessert the prince had mentioned he liked last he was at Tenebrae. It was mentioned in passing but he was determined to recreate it (with the hopes of using it to bribe His Highness in eating his vegetables but that little tidbit he would have to keep to himself).

Currently, he was working on his fifth attempt. It was either he could not get the right flavour, texture, or that the creaminess is lacking. It was absolutely _vexing_! He could feel his patience running thin the more his attempts failed.

It was then that she appeared out of nowhere, going on her tiptoes as she peeked from over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't even spare her a glance as he resumed his task of stirring the pan of mixture when he responded.

"Baking."

He missed her rolling her eyes at his obvious remark, moving to stand beside him but mindful not to get in his way.

"I meant what you're making, Captain Obvious."

He glanced at her before looking back at the pan.

"Tart for His Highness."

"All these?" She gestured at his failed attempts from earlier, all lined up on the counter behind them.

"They are all but failed attempts," he curtly told her with a frown. She raised an eyebrow at his snippy attitude.

"So you're just going to throw them all away?" She shook her head. "Such a waste."

She picked up one of the tarts before she began eating them. Ignis paused, turning to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," she teased, obviously a jab for his earlier quip.

"You aren't seriously going to eat all those," he said in disbelief.

"'Betcha I am." She picked up another one and ate it. Ignis watched her with incredulity but she only bumped her hip against his playfully, causing him to stagger slightly.

"You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Ignis." Her tone changed that of mellowness. "Even if you call these failures, to me, these are the best tarts I've ever eaten! I love a man who cooks."

The blush on his face was instant but he tried to cover it by adjusting his glasses.

In the end, he was not able to make that tart for Noctis for he ended up having to take care of her after she finished eating all the tarts. It would seem she now suffered a stomachache for overeating.

• • •

iv. Dream

He dreams of a peaceful world, one with no raging war, no suffering, no death.

He dreams of a place where all his loved ones are alive and well, laughing, living, _breathing_.

He dreams of her, of her warm and gentle fingers that always reach out to him. It is an act that always soothes him, giving him a sense of assurance, of safety. He can feel her lips touching his cheek, as if trying to convey all her love and adoration she has for him. He can feel her shaking breath as she giggles, delighted and content.

"I love you," her voice sounds so soft and sweet as she speaks.

He dreams of her face beaming, corners of her eyes brimming with happy tears as the hand he holds adorns a golden band on her ring finger.

He dreams of a white gown, of flowers surrounding them on such a festive day as he finally tells her, "I love you, too."

He never wants to wake up from this dream.

• • •

v. Day Off

The sun was already up when he woke up, illuminating the room he was in. He glanced at the clock, letting him know that it was already eight in the morning. Normally, he was up by six, getting ready for the day but today was different.

There was movement on his side then an arm reaching out to wrap around his torso. He caught a whiff of her scent as she nuzzled up to him, still slumbering.

The sight made him smile, making him kiss her on the forehead. She let out a pleased hum at that and she pressed a kiss on his bare chest.

"Ah, did I wake you?" He asked, tone apologetic.

"No," she said, voice muffled. "What time is it?"

"A few minutes after eight."

"Mm, I don't want to get up yet."

He chuckled at that, pulling her closer towards him.

"We don't have to. It's our day off."

She let out a pleased sigh at this before getting comfortable once again. A few minutes later, she fell asleep once again with him following shortly after.

• • •

vi. Confession

It was a beautiful day, the weather perfect. Surrounded by flowers and the scent of fresh spring, they both lied on the green grass, watching the clouds streaking across the bright blue sky.

He felt her moving beside him, body rolling closer to him. Instantly, he could catch a whiff of her fragrant scent, engulfing him.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed and _daisy_."

He turned his head to look at her, one brow already up.

"Perhaps you are lacking some vitamins in your diet? I hear that _cauleaf flower_ is a great source of vitamins."

"But I'm lacking something more specific," she argued back.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Her grin turned devious and she leaned dangerously close to his face. The close proximity caused his body to stiffen.

"I'm lacking some _vitamin D_ ," she said suggestively with a wink, brows wagging.

He blinked at her, not quite understanding what that meant − _oh_.

She burst out laughing at the sight of his blushing face that reached all the way to his ears once he finally realized the meaning behind her statement.

"That's hardly appropriate, don't you think so?" He chastised with frown, the telltale signs of his blush still remaining on his cheeks. She only snickered, unapologetic.

"Gladio suggested that I say that to you," she admitted, leaning her chin on her palm. He sighed at that revelation; he should've known Gladiolus would be the one to suggest such a crude joke to her.

"And why would he suggest such a thing to you?" he found himself asking her.

"Because I like you."

He paused at the sudden confession, eyes widening a fraction. He watched her features, trying to discern if she was still joking or not. Yet her expression was serious, bashful even, cheeks slightly rosy. The longer he looked, the more he realized just how beautiful she was. She had been a constant presence by his side, someone who remained in his life despite the life he led.

"Ignis?" she called when he remained silent.

"Do you mean that?" he whispered, tone soft.

Her chuckle sounded nervous but she was unwavering.

"I would never lie about such thing."

He smiled then, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek, brushing his fingers against it. He could feel the warmth coming from it as her blush increased tenfold but she looked happy as she leaned in closer to his touch.

"May I kiss you?"

She didn't even bother with an answer as she leaned in herself.

The kiss was chaste but sweet.

"I like you, too," he whispered against her lips once they pulled away.

The smile on her face was simply beautiful and he could not help the urge to pull her back in again as he kissed her once again.

• • •

vii. Beginning of the End

"Let's get married after all this."

He almost dropped the spatula he was holding upon her sudden declaration as he was in the middle of preparing dinner. He whipped his head to her, finding her seated by the island counter.

"...Pardon me?"

She only chuckled, amused by his flustered state.

"You heard me! Let's get married after your trip to Altissia." A pause. "Or would I have to compete with the young prince for your affection?"

He cleared his throat at her jest, blushing a bit.

"There's no need to...but...where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do," he was quick to assure her, turning off the stove so that he could fully focus on their conversation. He removed his apron and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I want nothing more in this world than spend the rest of my life with you."

He found himself frowning suddenly as a thought crossed his mind.

"...but?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I have not bought you a ring yet."

She burst out laughing at that, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"By the _Six_! You got me worried there for a second!" She was still laughing when she nuzzled up on his neck, body shaking from amusement. "I don't care about the ring. I just want to be with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. A ring is important for such arrangement," he retorted back.

"We'll decide on one when you're back then."

"Then upon my return, we _will_ get married," he said with finality, smiling at her.

"Is that a promise?"

He placed a kiss on her fingers, eyes meeting hers.

"I promise, my love."

End.


End file.
